Come Sail Away
by tintinkyrano
Summary: Gordon's having fun trying to mess up Virgil's piano playing, but everyone seems to be in on the fun.


A/N: I have no credible ownership of Thunderbirds and the characters therein or to these lyrics.  
  
You should listen to Styx's 'Come Sail Away' while reading this to really get the beat thumping in your chest. Don't you love that feeling? I do :)

Hereagoes...

The strong hands looked so tan in contrast to the ivory piano keys as they played a lithe melody. The pianist was handsomely dressed in white cuffs and collar swaying gently in rhythm until panning out one caught sight of his white palm-treed swim trunks sitting atop the piano bench leading to the tapping flip-flopped foot on the peddle.

(start song now)

Suddenly another pair of feet appeared next to the pianists' and orange board shorts scooted the pianist aside but was unable to break his concentration. Gordon, gold fender strapped to his back, stuck his neck out and started to croon right into Virgil's right ear...

"I'm sailing away.. _" _Undaunted, Virgil kept playing as he smiled and closed his eyes deep in melody.  
  
"Set an open course for the virgin sea.._." _Gordon got up and subsequently climbed up upon Virgil's white baby grand.

"As I've got to be free..." Virgil's look was harsh but he continued tickling the ivory.

" Free to face the life that's ahead of me... " Gordon gave a wink and salute to the passing Tin-Tin.

" On board I'm the captain so climb aboard..." He pulled her up onto the piano...

"We'll search for tomorrow on every shore And I'll try oh Lord I'll try..." Reliving a scene from Titanic, Alan would be so jealous.

"To carry on ... "

Virgil turned to the side revealing a synthesizer and began a hypnotic accompaniment as Scott thumbed his entrance on a silver electric bass. Luckily Alan was manning TB 5 so another blonde with drumstick in hand tapped the high hat to the beat.

"I look to the sea..." Gordon's hand was at his brow.

"Reflections in the waves spark my memory" The waves of water revealed they were on a boat.

"Some happy some sad" He sat at the edge of the piano top. Tin-Tin sat down beside him an arm around his shoulder.

"I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had" John softly rolled on the drums.

"We live happily forever.." They all swayed to the beat

"So the story goes..." Scott looked up from his bass...

"But somehow we missed out..." smiling at Gordon and Tin-Tin.

"on the pot of gold..." Scott shook his head

"But we'll try best as we can..." Johnny stepped it up a notch.

"To carry on..." Gordon jumped down, swung his fender around and fiercely rocked out on his guitar.

Tin-Tin began to laugh as Gordon played on his knees.

"A gathering of angels appeared above my head" Tin-Tin stood atop the piano again

"They sang to this song of hope and this is what they said They said..." Everyone joined in

"Come sail away come sail away come sail away with me (lads)" At the top of their lungs

"Come sail away come sail away come sail away with me" John flipped a drumstick into the air landing in rhythm.

"Come sail away come sail away come sail away with me (baby)" Gordon winked at Tin-Tin

"Come sail away come sail away come sail away with me..." Gordon slid over to Virgil and pressed a few keys of Virgil's synthesizer while holding him back with his guitar until Virgil kicked off one of Gordon's slippers and he went to fetch it.

Scott came around and couldn't help himself so he pressed a few keys, John was grinning ear to ear, but Virgil got in the way and proceeded to show off a groovy back and forth key motion. Gordon came back fully shoed and helped Scott flank Virgil on each side playfully getting in the way of each other on the synthesizer.

John smiled at Tin-Tin and she shook her head. The three at the keys made a competition of it, Gordon - Virgil - Scott ...show offs.

but finally Virgil bumped his guitar/bass holding brothers with one high note.

John twirled his drumstick in his right hand as Tin-Tin pushed them back to their respected places on the deck of the boat just in time to catch John's drum roll.

Gordon yelled more than sang...

" I thought that they were angels but to my surprise They climbed aboard their starship we headed for the skies Singing"

"Come sail away come sail away come sail away with me (lads)" They sang more or less on key.

"Come sail away come sail away come sail away with me..." Gordon was on his knees at the guitar

" Come sail away come sail away come sail away with me... " John bounced at the drums

"Come sail away come sail away come sail away with me..." Scott nodded his head

"Come sail away come sail away come sail away with me..." Virgil and Tin-Tin tried to out sing the other.

What they didn't hear were the footsteps on the dock and a baritone voiced "Ahem" as he propped a shoe onto the rope tethering the boat to the dock sending the boat to sway more than usual catching the attention of those onboard.

"You might try un-tethering the boat from the dock BEFORE anyone tries to sail away." Jeff smiled at the crazy albeit talented group on board with their instruments. This was not what he meant when he told his sons to make sure all of the boat's equipment was ready, but that didn't stop Jeff from asking for an encore.

THE END.

I hope you liked it. I enjoyed sharing this crazy songfic. I especially love John at the drums!  



End file.
